Tu mejor amigo, por siempre
by martin.mayangag
Summary: Lucy la mejor amiga y primer amor de Natsu, pero este amor no era correspondido ... HASTA QUE! Lo se soy malo en resúmenes, jejeje pero pasen y lean :)! ... ES UN NALU TRÁGICO, FALTA UN CAPITULO :3
1. Mi mejor amigo

Un día en la ciudad de Fiore en el país de Magnolia, un chico de cabellera rosada vestido con un pantalón negro, un polo de color rojo con detalles de llamas de color amarillo y obviamente su inseparable bufanda se encontraba corriendo hacia alguien cuando los recuerdos lo invadieron.

FLASHBACK

Se observa al pelirrosado conversando con cierta chica rubia en la azotea del colegio, mejor conocida como Lucy, su mejor amiga y porque no decirlo su primer amor, aquel fatídico primer amor, que lo llevaba a cometer locuras solo por ella, el que lo llevara a dar todo de sí mismo, aquel amor que le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir con esta vida donde la felicidad es efímera y momentánea, aquella con la que pasaba el tiempo y la felicidad no le parecía tan efímera como se lo imaginaba, aquella que con una sonrisa derretía su ser, aquella que con una mirada podía observar todo de él, así es, me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga pero este gran e inmenso amor que sentía por ella lamentablemente no era correspondido.

- Porque la vida es tan cruel Natsu? - Decía una rubia llorando

- ... - el pelirrosado no sabía que decir así que solo se acercó y la abrazó con ternura "Ese idiota me las pagará" pensaba Natsu mientras seguía acariciando la hermosa cabellera de Lucy.

Después de un buen tiempo, abrazados la rubia se tranquilizó y se separó lentamente de su pelirrosado amigo.

- Gracias Natsu, por estar siempre a mi lado, apoyándome, tu siempre me subes el ánimo y sin siquiera hablarme jeje - decía la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas y reía.

- Bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, y dime ya encontraste al amor de tu vida? o con la chica que quieres estar? Yo te ayudare si es que la conozco - preguntó Lucy con cierta curiosidad para luego tener una mirada decidida pues si era por ayudar a su amigo, lo haría sin dudar.

- Bu-bueno si hay alguien, pero ella no me ve como yo la veo a ella jeje - dijo Natsu mientras sonreía tristemente.

- Vaya, ha de ser una ciega, estúpida o no te conoce muy bien - decía Lucy dándole ánimos a su amigo pelirrosa - La adecuada ya llegara o quizás ya la conociste, solo hay que estar atentos - dijo Lucy mientras abrazaba a su amigo para darle ánimos pero lo único que hacía era acelerar su "destrozado" corazón.

- Bueno que te parece si vamos a clase, los profesores han de estar preguntando por nosotros - dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano, y ella correspondía el gesto.

Ambos salieron rumbo al salón y todo siguió su curso, ambos se sentabas juntos Natsu atrás y Lucy adelante de él, siempre conversaban y reían mucho, para Lucy, Natsu fue y será su primer mejor amigo, a pesar de eso, todos sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos, y sabían por la tortura continua que pasaba el pelirrosa.

Al finalizar las clases, ambos se iban juntos a casa pues, Vivian cerca, y ya se les había hecho costumbre, como siempre Natsu llevando las cosas de la rubia mientras reían y charlaban de todo, se contaban todo tipo de cosas, aburrirse no existía en su "fatídica y amistosa" relación.

Ya después de dejar en su casa a la rubia y despedirse de la madre de ella, tomaba rumbo a su casa que se ubicaba a unas 5 cuadras de la de ella.

- Hey Flamitas - dijo un chico de cabello negro esperando en la puerta de su casa junto a una pelirroja.

- Hey chicos que hacen acá? - Preguntó el pelirrosado

- Esperando que vengas de dejar a Lucy - dijo Erza mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo.

- Ah ya veo! - Dijo Natsu, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

- Vamos Natsu ya debes de olvidarla, entiende ella no te ve como tú a ella, deja de estar torturándote - dijo Erza mientras veía a Natsu.

- Es mi amiga, ya la estoy olvidando no se preocupen - dijo Natsu tranquilo.

- No te engañes flamita, has estado enamorado de ella desde primer año de secundaria y ya estamos por acabar e ir a la universidad - dijo Gray, él sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo y peor que Lucy no se daba cuenta.

- Jeje no se preocupen ya la estoy olvidando no se pongan así - dijo Natsu algo fastidiado

- Hay muchas chicas en la escuela - dijo el pelinegro.

- Si eso ya lo sé, no se preocupen tratare de alejarme de ella, tienen razón! - Dijo Natsu ya más tranquilo, pues era verdad.

"Pero alejarme de ella, me va a doler más a mí que a ella" pensaba el pelirrosa triste por la decisión que había tomado.

- eso espero - dijeron Gray Erza al unísono para después entrar a la casa del pelirrosa.

_**3 meses después**_

Natsu no llego cumplir con su decisión, simplemente no podía hacerlo, Lucy era su corazón, su todo y si se iba, él simplemente moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

En el transcurso de los 3 meses, Lucy comenzó a salir con Hibiki un chico muy conocido en el colegio, destrozando nuevamente el corazón de Natsu, ya no lo podía soportar más, no podía soportar ver a Lucy con otro chico, después de las tantas veces que ella le había roto el corazón sin siquiera ella saberlo.

Peor aún todo era un circulo para Natsu, "alguien le roba el corazón a Lucy, después de un tiempo le rompen el corazón, y viene a mí para que se lo repare con frases y abrazos de "ánimos", una vez reparado, le vuelven a robar el corazón, mientras que ella sin saberlo me rompe el corazón a mí, ¿Y quién repara el mío?" pensaba el pelirrosa viendo a lo lejos a Lucy besándose con Hibiki.

Y sin más el pelirrosa camino sin rumbo alguno, aún con el corazón roto aprendió a disimularlo bien y a sonreír cuando más le dolía, él no se daba cuenta que Gray y Erza lo observaban a lo lejos con pena por su mejor amigo, al criterio de cada uno.

_**Al final de año **_

Ya la escuela había acabado, y la ceremonia de graduación había finalizado, solo faltaba la entrega de instintivo y fiesta de graduación para los alumnos, pero para mal de Natsu él no tenía padres o mejor dicho ya no estaban con vida bueno al menos su madre, de su padre no sabía nada, lo había abandonado a los 8 años de edad.

Así que la madre de Lucy, la señora Heartfilia voluntariamente quiso ser ella, la que colocara el instintivo a Natsu, lo cual él agradeció.

Después de la colocación de instintivo, todos estaban bailando, algunas parejas, compañeros hasta los profesores.

Entre las parejas se encontraba Jellal y Erza, Gray y Juvia, Gajeel y Levi, Elfman y Evergreen, Sting y Yukino, Mirajane y Laxus y finalmente Lucy e Hibiki que se encontraban conversando, riendo y dándose besos como si nadie los mirase, Natsu giró la vista hacia su vaso de refresco con mirada triste, a pesar de haber tratado de olvidarla y alejarse de ella, no podía hacerlo, la quería y amaba mucho y siempre quiso estar para ella.

En su mesa se encontraban la señora Layla que observaba a su hija bailar con su enamorado para después desviar la vista hacia Natsu que veía a su hija con mirada triste y pérdida, así que quiso intervenir.

- Hmm es usted muy fuerte joven Dragneel, pero sabes me hubiera gustado que tu estuvieses con mi hija - dijo La rubia llamando la atención del pelirrosado.

- E-eh! Se equivoca señora Layla no, esto yo estaba... - Dijo Natsu sin más que decir, no se le ocurría nada.

- No debes esconderlo, ya me había dado cuenta de eso hace tiempo, pero parece que mi hija ni cuenta se ha dado - dijo la señora Heartfilia

- Uff ! - Dio un suspiro de resignación el pelirrosado.

- Tienes que tratar de olvidarla, estas sufriendo mucho verdad? - dijo la rubia y Natsu solo asintió con la cabeza un poco triste "Todos se dan cuenta de lo que siento por Lucy y ella ni lo nota" pensó Natsu mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

- Sabes no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero creo que alejarte es lo mejor quizás te duela mucho ahora pero luego ya estarás mejor - señalo la rubia dándole una sonrisa para luego darle un sorbo a su vaso de limonada.

- Si Flamita/Cabeza de carbón!- Hablaron Gray y Gajeel al unísono que habían escuchado la conversación al igual que el resto.

- Juvia cree que Natsu-san debería de saber que Lucy-san no lo ama como Natsu-san a ella - no es necesario decir quien fue la que dijo eso

- Si, Natsu trata de ser feliz con otra persona - dijo Erza

- Lu-chan no siente lo mismo, Natsu-kun - dijo Levi

- Vamos flamita debes de dar vuelta a la página - dijo Gray

- Ya no eres tú, El mismo de antes, esto te está matando, debes de alejarte y olvidarla - dijo Gajeel con algo de pena por su amigo, a pesar de siempre pelear con él, sabía que le debía mucho a Natsu.

- Esta bien tienen razón, viajare a la ciudad de Citri! Y cuando la haya olvidado regresare creo que será lo mejor - Dijo Natsu triste pero muy decidido.

Todos se sorprendieron por aquella decisión, hasta la señora Layla había quedado impactada, pues él era quien cuidaba a su hija pero aun así comprendió y trato de apoyarlo.

- Si eso crees que será mejor entonces deberías de hacerlo - dijo la señora Layla

- Entonces lo haré viajare mañana, Miércoles en la noche - dijo Natsu tranquilo

- Ehh! - Dijeron todos sorprendidos

- Jeje ya estaba planeando irme también - dijo el pelirrosado mientras reía levemente

Todos se quedaron en silencio, debían de apoyarlo, y si eso le hacia feliz entonces le ayudarían aunque ellos no querían separarse de él.

- Bueno creo que ya me voy, tengo que ir a ver a Happy y también a hacer el equipaje - dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba, ya se iba a ir cuando una voz familiar sonó...

- Neeeee~ Natsu a dónde vas?, la fiesta todavía no acaba - dijo la rubia menor mientras llegaba de la mano con su novio.

Natsu giró a verla quedando con la cara confundida de su amiga, luego bajo su mirada y vio las manos unidas de ellos dos, y su corazón seguía agrietándose más y más.

- Eh! Recordé que tengo unas cosas que hacer en casa - dijo Natsu algo triste

- Pero antes de que te vayas tengo que decir algo a todos ustedes también - dijo Lucy muy feliz, y todos prestaron atención.

- Bueno, estoy planeando casarme con Hibiki jeje - dijo la rubia muy alegre, todos se sorprendieron y giraron haber al pelirrosa incluso la madre de Lucy...

- Que bien Lucy!, pero ya me tengo que ir! - Gritó el pelirrosado ya lejos.

"hecho pedazos" pensó el pelirrosa mientras se tocaba el pecho y caminaba rumbo a su casa a hacer las maletas mañana se iría sí o sí.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Se encontraba un grupo de chicos sentados cerca de una mesa, tomando su desayuno, este grupo estaba conformado por Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane y Laxus.

Cuando de repente sonó el celular de Gray, y contestó.

- Aló? - Dijo el pelinegro con expresión tranquila, pero luego aquella expresión cambia a sorpresa, todos los demás lo notaron pero esperaron a que Gray les contara.

- Ok! A ya vamos - dijo Gray

- que paso? - Preguntó Erza con expresión seria.

- Natsu, está en el aeropuerto, su vuelo sale a las 10 - dijo Gray un poco triste

- Queee? - gritaron todos

- Quien te lo ha dicho? - Dijo Laxus

- Pues Loke me ha llamado, diciéndome que acababa de ver a Natsu subir el vuelo número 13 a Citri para las 10?- dijo Gray

- Y Que hora es? - Dijo Gajeel

- 9:30 - respondió Laxus mirando su reloj

- Vamos, rápido suban al auto - dijo Jellal mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto, y abría la puerta y sacaba el seguro a las demás puertas.

Ya todos adentro, Jellal arrancó el auto y fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Todos salieron del auto y fueron a la recepción preguntando sobre el vuelo a Citri, pero ya todos los pasajeros estaban a bordo y dentro de 5 minutos saldría el avión.

Ya con los ánimos caídos se sentaron en la recepción

- Porque no nos dijo a qué hora se iba - decía Erza triste por la ida de su amigo

- Tsskkk! Y yo que quería pelear con él antes de que se vaya - dijo Gray algo molesto y triste.

- uff! Pero es lo mejor para él, chicos, debemos de alegrarnos, además de seguro en unos meses regresa y va a ser lo mismo que nada - dijo Gajeel

- Tienes razón! - Dijeron todos un poco más animados... Después todos regresaron a la casa de campo.

Al cabo de unos días que se había ido Natsu, Lucy se comenzó a preocupar que su amigo no la venga a ver, así que fue a su casa a visitarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba vacía.

Lucy llamó a Erza, para preguntarle si sabía algo, y ella le conto todos lo que había pasado claro obviando la razón por la que se había ido, Lucy se sorprendió y sintió un vacío en su corazón…..


	2. Mi mejor amiga

_**8 años después**_

Muchos años pasaron desde que Natsu se había ido a la ciudad de Citri la capital del país Jegan.

_**En el aeropuerto**_

Un avión aterrizaba, este provenía de la ciudad de Citri.

Entre los pasajeros se podía divisar un chico de cabellera rosada, bajando del avión.

- Vaya! La ciudad ha cambiado mucho - dijo el pelirrosa mientras respiraba profundamente.

El pelirrosado fue a la recepción a pedir su equipaje, que ya estaba ahí, le alcanzaron su maleta, y se la colgó al hombro.

Tomó un taxi rumbo a su casa, agarro sus cosas, pagó y bajo. Busco las llaves y abrió la puerta tranquilamente, todo estaba como lo había dejado, solo que estaba limpio, y eso le sorprendió.

Saco sus cosas y se instaló en su casa, desempaco todo y fue a darse una ducha, el viaje habia sido pesado.

El pelirrosa se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de los cambios que había adquirido con el pasar del tiempo, era más alto que antes, su cabello estaba más largo, el gimnasio le había ayudado bastante a formar un cuerpo atlético, escogió un conjunto de ropa y se colocó un pantalón negro, un polo de color rojo con detalles de llamas de color amarillo (N/A: muy parecido a como Lucy se lo imaginaba en el capítulo 50, a lo que en físico respecta).

El pelirrosa salió rumbo a la casa de la amiga más cercana que tenía, camino unas cuadras y llego a la casa de los Heartfilia, toco la puerta algo impaciente había extrañado mucho a sus amigas y en especial a Lucy, y estaba dispuesto a confesarle lo que sentía, ahora le diría todo lo que sentía, había ganado la confianza necesaria para decirle aunque muy en el fondo ya sabía lo que diría la rubia.

- Ya voy - se escuchó decir, se abrió la puerta

- Señora Layla, como ha estado tiempo sin verla jaja - dijo con la misma sonrisa de antes muy alegre.

- Joven Natsu es usted? - Dijo Layla un poco sonrojada, "Ha cambiado mucho" pensó la rubia mayor.

- Así es, discúlpeme me emocioné un poco - dijo el pelirrosado rascándose la sien.

- Pasa hijo pasa - dijo la rubia mayor mientras hacia una seña con la mano.

- Esta bien - dijo Natsu ya adentro mientras cerraba la puerta

- toma asiento, voy por una taza de café - dijo La señora Heartfilia, mientras iba a la cocina y regresaba con unas galletas y una taza de café ofreciéndole al pelirrosado.

- Gracias, señora Layla, usted siempre tan amable - decía Natsu mientras probaba las inconfundibles galletas de la Heartfilia.

- Y dígame como están todos?, quería visitar a mis amigos, y la casa de usted es la más cercana - dijo Natsu, dando una mordida a la galleta.

La señora Heartfilia le comenzó a relatar sobre el matrimonio de Jellal y Erza, el de Gajeel y Levy y el de Gray y Juvia, tratando de evitar mencionar a Lucy

- Jajajaja! Con que Gray amenazo a Lyon que se alejara de Juvia? Jajaja, y que Erza casi deja plantado a Jellal por quedarse a comer sus pasteles de fresa jajajajaja!, y que Gajeel se quedó dormido y casi deja plantada a Levy jajajaja! - Decía Natsu riendo a más no poder y la Heartfilia reía con él.

- Bueno y que fue de Lucy no la he visto, es que no está en casa? - Decía Natsu mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de tanto que se había reído, la rubia mayor se tensó pero al final dio un suspiro resignada "se enterará tarde o temprano" pensó la rubia mayor.

Y comenzó a contarle sobre la boda de Lucy, enseñándole algunas fotos de su hermosa boda, Natsu solo veía con resignación las fotos, "Que hermosa" pensó el pelirrosa mientras pasaba las imágenes y le siguió contando todo acerca de lo que estaba pasando y poniéndolo al día en todo.

- Vaya, que me he perdido muchas cosas jaja! - Dijo Natsu riendo, y la rubia mayor sonrió "parece que ya lo superó" pensó la rubia mayor

- Bueno señora Layla iré a ver a Erza, nos vemos cuídese mucho - dijo Natsu y se despidió de la rubia.

Natsu tomo rumbo a la casa de Erza, que quedaba a unas 10 cuadras de la casa de la señora Heartfilia pues Lucy ya no vivía ahí, y se llevó su sorpresa, su casa ahora estaba más grande, el doble de lo que recordaba.

Toco el intercomunicador

- Si, Quien es? - Dijo una voz conocida para Natsu.

- Disculpe se encuentra la señorita Titania - dijo Natsu

- E-eh? Ella habla! Quién es? - Dijo Erza pues sabía que muy pocos la llamaban de esa forma ni siquiera su esposo lo sabía, ya que nadie sabía que ella había ganado varios concursos de esgrima y además de ganar ese apodo claro está.

- Vaya señorita Titania! Se oye desesperada mejor venga abrir la puerta y hablamos personalmente - dijo el pelirrosado aguantando la risa.

Espero un 2 minutos, abrieron la puerta y para sorpresa de Erza, era su pelirrosado amigo de la infancia.

- N-Natsu eres tú? - Dijo Erza un poco sonrojada por la apariencia de Natsu.

- Jajaja! Pues claro que soy yo! Es que tanto he cambiado, yo era así de hermoso antes también - decía Natsu mientras reía y hacia una pose, a Erza se le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca. (N/A: A su, este Natsu es ciego)

- Dale pasa Natsu, antes de que me arrepienta - dijo Erza y Natsu entro, sin antes, cerrar la puerta.

- Toma asiento traeré algo para picar - dijo Erza

- Hmmm bueno ya comí en casa de la señora Heartfilia, así que yo paso - dijo Natsu antes que Erza vaya a la cocina y sin más la pelirroja se regresó a sentarse al frente del pelirrosado.

- No sé porque, siento que te he visto antes - dijo Erza llevando su mano a la barbilla tratando de hacer memoria.

- Jajaja Hmmm - reía el pelirrosado mientras pensaba la forma de decirle su pequeño secreto, y miro una revista sobre la mesa, "THE SORCERER", y buscó en las páginas de esta.

- Mira - dijo Natsu alcanzándole la revista a Erza, la pelirroja se sorprendió, miro la revista y luego a Natsu que le sonreía.

- Así que tú eres, el famoso Salamander eh! – dijo Erza mientras lo señalaba con el dedo

- Sip! – dijo Natsu sacando la lengua y llevando su mano derecha a la nuca

- Jajaja quien lo diría, que tu serias un modelo – decía Erza mientras se llevaba una mano a la barriga para controlar su risa.

- yaya! Algo me decía que te reirías, y dime cómo vas con Jellal? – preguntó Natsu un poco molesto por lo que Erza le dijo.

- Muy bien, ya tengo 2 meses de embarazo, estoy esperando a mi segundo hijo – dijo Erza mientras tocaba su vientre, y sonreía muy contenta.

- Me alegro mucho, cualquier problema me avisas, un par de golpes y lo solucionó – dijo el pelirrosado tronando los nudillos

- Jajaja! Y dime, ya te contó la señora Layla sobre Lucy verdad? - Dijo Erza un poco seria y muy atenta

- Eh! Si pues, pero que se iba a hacer, me ausente mucho tiempo jeje - dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la sien, la pelirroja se sorprendió por la actitud del pelirrosado.

- Y dime cumpliste con tu misión? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

- Hmmm la verdad no pude, y vengo a cumplir otra misión - dijo Natsu mientras sonreía

- Otra misión? - volvió a preguntar Erza confundida.

- Bueno venía a conquistar a Lucy y decirle lo que siento, pero veo que eso ya es imposible, pero aún así, si ella esta feliz yo también lo estaré - dijo el pelirrosa mientras sonreía.

- Ahh! Ya veo, bueno y que esperas anda a verla - dijo la pelirroja, sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando Lucy.

- Jeje pues veras me olvide de pedirle la dirección a la señora Layla, seré despistado jeje - reía el pelirrosado.

- Jajaja, anda a la casa de Gray, y ahí sabrás como llegar - dijo Erza mientras se levantaba.

- A-a-a la ca-casa de Gray? - Dijo Natsu nervioso, temiendo lo peor.

- Así es tu ya sabes dónde queda - señalo Erza mientras abría la puerta y Natsu salía rumbo a casa de Gray.

- Nos vemos Erza! - dijo Natsu mientras alzaba la mano a lo lejos despidiéndose de su amiga, y ella hizo lo mismo.

El pelirrosa tomó rumbo a casa de Gray, camino tranquilamente por las calles doblo a la derecha del camino que estaba siguiendo, avanzo 1 cuadra e iba a girar a la izquierda, pero se topó con alguien o mejor dicho se chocó con alguien.

- Auchh - se escuchó decir

- Lo siento, no te había visto - dijo Natsu mientras le ofrecía la mano a la chica de cabello ¿rubio?

- Gr-gracias! - Dijo sonrojada y algo nerviosa la rubia mientras aceptaba el gesto del chico, "será nuevo?" pensaba la rubia a la vez que se ponía en pie.

Y sin más que añadir, Natsu se despidió y siguió su camino rumbo a casa de Gray.

_**5 minutos después**_

Natsu ya se encontraba fuera de casa de Gray y sin más tocó la puerta, y salió una peliazul con un pequeño de cabellos rubios

- Si? - Dijo la peliazul sonrojada, "parece que lo he visto antes en una revista, será modelo?" pensaba Juvia.

- Ah! Hola! Se encuentra Gray? - dijo Natsu

- Hmmmm de parte de quién? Juvia nunca lo había visto antes - dijo la peliazul un poco curiosa pues esa cara le parecía familiar.

- Que? Juvia es que no me reconoces? - dijo el pelirrosado haciendo un puchero.

- Etto, hmmm - dijo la peliazul mientras llevaba sus dedos a la quijada y le echaba una mirada más profunda a Natsu - pues la verdad no tengo idea, de quien seas! - Concluyó Juvia.

- Juvia no lo ves, es el idiota de Natsu! - Dijo un chico de cabello negro atrás de ella.

- Ohhh! NATSU-SANN- gritó Juvia abrazando a su amigo del colegio

- Jeje! Hasta que al fin me reconoces - dijo Natsu con una gotita en la sien.

- Jajaja pero que tenemos acá! - Dijo Natsu mientras reía, y saludaba a Gray con un saludo clásico, choque de nudillos.

- Jajá, hace 5 minutos me llamo Erza, y me dijo que vendrías, pero yo no fui el único que lo escuchó, Lucy también lo oyó y salió a buscarte - dijo Gray un poco más serio al final.

- Ahh! - Dio un gran suspiro el pelirrosado

- Este es el hijo de Lucy, su nombre es Edward - dijo Gray mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios del niño.

- Ahh ya veo!, bueno esperare - dijo Natsu y así se sentaron en la vereda (pavimento) afuera de casa de Gray, mientras Juvia y el niño se iban a dentro de la casa, para que el niño no se enferme.

Sin más Gray puso al día a Natsu, en todo lo que pasaba, Lucy tenía un hijo pero ella tenía muchos problemas con su esposo y que pronto se iban a divorciar, y Lucy se quedaría con el pequeño por petición del padre, decía Gray mientras Natsu solo estaba callado y algo triste por lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

Justo en ese momento Natsu y Gray escucharon gritar a alguien y alzaron la vista hacia al frente de ellos se veía a una rubia alzando la mano

- Natsuu! - Se escuchaba gritar por parte de la rubia y él mencionado alzó el brazo correspondiendo al saludo, "como no me pude dar cuenta que era él..." pensaba la rubia mientras cruzaba la autopista.

- Cuidado Lucyyyyy! - gritó Gray y la rubia giró la cabeza a la derecha y se fijó en el auto que venía hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Gray se giró a ver a Natsu y él ya no estaba allí sentado con él, giro nuevamente a ver a Lucy y Natsu ya se encontraba cerca de ella, sin perder tiempo el pelirrosado empujó a Lucy con su cuerpo alejándola del auto justo a tiempo para ella, volvió a girar a ver el auto pero ya era demasiado tarde para él, aquel impacto sí que le iba a doler...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se encontraba un pelirrosado en el suelo, a unos 7 metros del impacto que hace unos segundos había recibido, su cabeza se encontraba sangrando debido al golpe con el parabrisas, y al parecer con el brazo y pierna fracturados.

Lucy aún conmocionada por lo ocurrido sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia el cuerpo del pelirrosado mientras Gray salía del trance en el que estaba saco su celular y rápidamente marcó a la ambulancia con algo de desesperación.

- NATSUUU!- gritaba la rubia, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su "amigo" - Porqueeeeee! - Gritó la rubia mientras lloraba en el vientre del pelirrosa.

- Porque! NATSU! - Volvió a preguntar la rubia más desesperada.

- P-po-por-que t-te ... - Decía Natsu alzando difícilmente la cabeza, pero no llego a finalizar aquellas palabras que las tenía reservada solo para ella.

- No Natsu! Porque me dejaste todo este tiempo! Porque! No sabes cuánto te e extrañado, no sabes el vació que habías dejado en mí, porque! - Decía la rubia sin control.

- Porque él te amaba, más que a su propia vida, siempre estuvo ahí para ti, pero el ver como otros robaban tu corazón y tu sin darte cuenta le seguías rompiendo el suyo, decidió alejarse, es por eso lo de su viaje ... Lucy! - dijo un pelinegro atrás de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Que? - Preguntó sorprendida volteando a ver a Gray, y luego a Natsu.

Sin decir nada más, Gray, solo se acercó a Natsu tomo su mano e hicieron su ultimo clásico saludo, mientras tanto la ambulancia que Gray había llamado, ya se encontraba ahí, y sin más 3 hombres de blanco se acercaron y alzaron el cuerpo inconsciente con delicadeza, y a la vez que Gray subía dentro, junto a Natsu en la camilla mientras Lucy seguía llorando ahora en brazos de Juvia que acaba de salir a ver que había pasado.

Y así se fue alejando la ambulancia con el llanto de una rubia como música de fondo...

¿Fin?


	3. Distancia, Despertar y Despedida

Sin decir nada más, Gray, solo se acercó a Natsu tomo su mano e hicieron su ultimo clásico saludo, mientras tanto la ambulancia que Gray había llamado, ya se encontraba ahí, y sin más 3 hombres de blanco se acercaron y alzaron el cuerpo inconsciente con delicadeza, y a la vez que Gray subía dentro, junto a Natsu en la camilla mientras Lucy seguía llorando ahora en brazos de Juvia que acaba de salir a ver qué había pasado.

Y así se fue alejando la ambulancia con el llanto de una rubia como música de fondo...

**CONTINUA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba un pelirrosado dentro de un salón oscuro, recostado con todo el tronco cubierto de vendas, algunas vendas en la cabeza, en brazos y piernas, se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero al parecer no se encontraba solo, una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con algunas traicioneras lágrimas cayendo de sus lindos ojos marrones.

- **Como no me pude dar cuenta? ... Se sentía tan natural para mí, pero cuando te fuiste, entendí el peso de todo** - Decía la rubia aguantando romper en llanto.

- **Pero ahora que ya lo sé... de qué sirve?** - decía la rubia ya limpiándose las lágrimas.

La rubia se levantó y dio media vuelta hacia la salida de aquella sala, donde descansaba su "pelirrosado amigo"

Lucy dio unos pasos más adelante ya saliendo del cuarto, y un hombre de cabello anaranjado se acercó y le coloco un abrigo en su espalda.

- **Ya verás que se va a recuperar** - dijo aquel chico de cabellera anaranjada mientras sonreía.

- **Eso espero, la semana que viene vendré a verlo de nuevo** - decía ya más tranquila la rubia ya un poco animada.

- **Que bien, eso es bueno! Vamos debes de comer algo** - le propuso el pelinaranja, mientras salían del hospital en búsqueda del restaurant más cercano.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Muy temprano por la mañana, se encontraba una pelirroja saliendo del ascensor, caminando rumbo al cuarto #23, del segundo piso.

- **Enfermera, disculpe pero la habitación del paciente Dragneel, está en horario de visita?** - preguntó la pelirroja

- **Si, señora Scarlet, si gusta pase a verlo** - dijo la enfermera Kinana mientras que la pelirroja asentía con la cabeza.

- **Y dígame como sigue?** - preguntó pelirroja

- **No hay mejoras, lo siento** - contesto la enfermera un poco decaída.

- **Ufff! bueno, Nos vemos!** - hablo la pelirroja desde lejos un poco deprimida mientras entraba a aquella sala.

Abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer mucho ruido y ahí se encontraba su viejo amigo, sin él, ella y Jellal nunca se hubiesen confesado aquel tímido amor que se tenían el uno al otro y si no fuera por eso ahora no tuviera ya 3 hijos con el hombre que la hacía y hace completamente feliz.

- **Como me gustaría que esta felicidad que te puede brindar una familia... Algún día la llegues a sentir **- dijo Erza con una triste sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento a lado de la cama de Natsu.

- **Sabes muchas cosas han pasado en estos 4 años, y como hiciste costumbre solemos reunirnos 2 veces al mes** – dijo Erza con una mirada perdida y sumergida en la nostalgia.

- **Todos te extrañamos mucho y en especial Lucy, vaya locura que hiciste, pero yo sé que hubieras preferido esto, a observar a Lucy en tu condición de ahora! **- dijo Erza tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

- **Vamos recupérate! Y sé feliz! Esta vez sí lo podrás ser, y sentirás la felicidad que te puede otorgar una familia, para ti sería lo más valioso de mundo te hará más feliz que la comida jeje, y estoy 100% segura que así será pues ya que nunca has tenido el amor de padre y tampoco el de una madre, yo sé que lo apreciaras** - decía Erza en llanto.

- **Solo espero que este estado en el que estas no dure bastante...** - decia Erza ya levantada de la silla.

**- Bueno por hoy me disculparas pero tengo una ecografía dentro de unos minutos** - dijo Erza mientras tocaba su vientre con cariño.

- **Hoy veremos si es hombre o mujer, regresaré pronto y te lo contaré con más detalles** - dijo Erza ya más animada pues sabía que su amigo si la escuchaba a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba.

Y sin más dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida ya más tranquila...

**.**

**.**

_**DESDE ESE ENTONCES PASARON 4 AÑOS**_

**Algo raro**

Cierta chica se encontraba en el cuarto del pelirrosado... Nada había cambiado

- **Hola Natsu!, disculpa que no te haya venido a ver en este tiempo, pero sabes las muchas cosas por las que estoy pasando así que, creo que hoy será la última vez que venga a verte** - decía una rubia un poco triste.

- **Te acuerdas de Loke, el chico que te conté, con él que comencé a salir hace 2 años, pues hoy me ha propuesto matrimonio, y la verdad no sabía que responderle ... pero yo sé que siempre has buscado la felicidad para mí ... Y creo que a estas alturas, él me la puede dar** - decía la rubia muy triste por aquella silenciosa despedida, mientras se levantaba de la silla para caminar hacia la puerta, giro de la manija y abrió la puerta, giró la cabeza a darle una última mirada a su pelirrosa amigo.

- **Lo siento!** - Solo llegó a salir de los labios de la rubia a la vez que varias lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, ya sin más apagó las luces y cerró la puerta lentamente, mientras la figura del pelirrosado se perdía en la oscuridad.

Mientras en aquella oscura habitación, se observaba una lágrima caer de la mejilla derecha del pelirrosado pues a pesar de que no estaba consciente, su corazón si había entendido lo que eso significa... Y es que ella se había llevado consigo... **SU CORAZÓN**.

_**Minutos después**_

Se escuchó que alguien había tocado la puerta de la habitación del pelirrosado y entro un grupo de mujeres con hermosos vestidos y un chico de cabellera negra con un smoking.

- **Hey! Nat...** - iba a decir Erza, pero algo llamo su atención y es que un par de lágrimas habían caído de la mejilla de Natsu, llamando también la atención de las chicas.

- **Llamen al doctor rápido** - alzó la voz Erza.

- **Yo voy!** - Dijo Gray saliendo afuera en busca de un doctor

- **Pero cómo es posible!** - Dijo Levy

- **Acá esta!** - Se escuchó a Gray llegando con él doctor

**- A ver chicos podrían darme un poco de espacio para poder examinarlo** - señalo el doctor y todos asintieron quedando solo Gray y Erza en la habitación

El doctor se sorprendió pues esto era algo raro para un paciente que yace inconsciente ya hace más de 5 años.

- **y bien doctor?** - Dijeron Gray y Erza al unísono.

- **Esto es algo raro pero es posible que las bolsas lagrimales hayan tenido un exceso de lágrimas almacenadas** - explicó el doctor algo dudoso pues era la primera vez que le había ocurrido tal cosa.

- **Hmm ya veo!** - Dijo Erza y Gray solo asintió con la cabeza.

- **Pero aun así seguiremos examinándolo** - señalo el doctor mientras se dirigía a la salida.

- **Gracias doctor por todo** - dijo Gray mientras lo acompañaba al doctor a la sala de espera.

- **Vaya Natsu! Nos sorprendiste!** - Dijo Erza con una suave sonrisa.

- **Sabes porque estamos vestidos así! Hoy iremos al matrimonio civil de Lucy** - dijo Erza mientras le daba una sonrisa triste al pelirrosa.

- **Yo sé que a pesar de todo, tú quieres que ella sea feliz** -

- **Bueno mañana vendré temprano como todos los sábados a visitarte y a contarte lo que paso, nos vemos** - dijo Erza mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

**.**

**.**

**2 años habían transcurrido desde el matrimonio de Lucy**

Aquella habitación donde se encontraba el pelirrosado se encontraba ¿vacía?, y es que el hospital ya no podía seguir aceptando a un paciente con más de 8 años en coma y sin ningún progreso.

A pesar de todo ya se les había pedido desconectar a Natsu de su respirador artificial, pero la respuesta de todos había llegado a un rotundo no.

Así que ahora el pelirrosado se encontraba en su casa, aun conectado a su respirador.

Su casa no había cambiado en nada y es que como todos sabían al pelirrosado nunca le gustaba hacer cambios en su hogar.

- **Como estas eh Natsu!** - Dijo Erza mientras habría las ventanas para dejar que el aire ventile la casa, extrayendo el calor de la casa.

- **Espero que bien... Hoy es la graduación de Wendy, la mayor de mis hijas! Así que te pediré permiso para ir, Levy vendrá en la noche a darte un vistazo para que no hagas travesuras ok!** - Dijo Erza con una sonrisa maternal, pues a pesar del tiempo no le había afectado mucho a Natsu, aún él seguía con sus suaves rasgos.

- **Así que si me disculpas ya es un poco tarde, sabes que no me gusta dejarte solo pero más tarde le diré a Juvia te venga a ver en la tarde** - y sin más Erza cerró la puerta dejando que las ventanas dejen entrar la suave brisa del otoño.

Y como Erza había dicho Juvia había llegado pero no sola sino acompañada de su esposo, Gray, habían venido a visitarlo, y después en la noche, Levy se fue a verificar que Natsu pase una agradable noche tranquilo.

- **Muy bien Natsu! Parece que ya termine - espero puedas descansar bien, nos vemos mañana!** - Dijo alegremente la esposa de Gajeel, dejando solo al Dragneel.

.

.

Mientras Natsu dormía tranquilamente un corte de luz había sucedido repentinamente dejando de funcionar la máquina de Natsu, y es que Levy no se había percatado que la batería del respirador estaba muy baja.

Aquellos minutos habian transcurridos, y la maquina ya se había apagado dejando sin aire a los pulmones del pelirrosado, pero a pesar de todo, aquella brisa que ingresaba por la ventana del pelirrosado lo dejaban respirar algo forzado.

La mano izquierda del pelirrosado se llegó a mover apretando fuertemente la sabana limpia de la cama, y una respiración profunda se escuchó por toda la casa, y el pelirrosado poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, giro a la derecha y se encontró con el respirador artificial.

- **Ufff! Vaya sueño!** - Dijo el pelirrosado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- **Pero que paso?** - Dijo Natsu muy confundido

- **Ahgg! Solo recuerdo, que Lucy iba a ser atropellada y la empuje! Ufff** - dijo Natsu tratando de recordar.

- **Joder! LUCYYYY, se encontrara bien?!** - gritó Natsu, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a prender la luz, pero para su sorpresa no había electricidad.

- **Ufff! Lo bueno es que mis ojos ya están adaptados a la oscuridad buscare mis cosas** - se decía así mismo Natsu mientras buscaba por los cajones, y encontró un álbum dentro de un cajón de la cómoda.

- **Que es esto? ... Un álbum?** - se preguntó el pelirrosado un poco sorprendido.

Se acercó a la ventana y gracias a la tenue luz de la luna pudo ver mejor las imágenes del libro y se encontró a Lucy con un vestido de color rosa mientras sostenía una copa de vino...

- **Que es esto?** - Dijo Natsu tratando de entender lo que ocurría, reviso la otra foto y ahí estaba Lucy sonriendo, atrás de ella una casa en construcción, que según recuerdos de Natsu, ese lugar se encontraba a dos cuadras de casa de Gray, pues por ahí siempre pasaban cuando salían de la escuela.

- **Bien ahora ya tengo una pista!, ya sé dónde está** - Dijo un poco más entusiasmado Natsu, tomo una chaqueta de un cajón, luego un pantalón negro y salió rumbó a aquella casa a pesar del clima que se avecinaba pues las nubes de color negro no significaba algo bueno, pero decidió seguir su camino, la preocupación era mayor

Todo iba según lo planeado pero la lluvia ya había empezado y a pesar de todo el pelirrosado continuo su caminando, a unos metros se divisaba aquella casa que había observado en aquella foto, siguió caminando se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a tocar, y escuchó el llanto de una niña.

Optó mejor por asomarse a la ventana, observó a la niña se había caído y raspado la rodilla, cuando de repente apareció una mujer rubia fácil de distinguir para Natsu.

- **Que paso? **- dijo la rubia a la pequeña.

- **Iba a buscar mi perrito y me caí!** - Decía la pequeña mientras sollozaba.

- **Debes de tener más cuidado, ya?** - dijo la rubia mientras le curaba la herida con un ungüento y después la abrazaba.

- **QUE HERMOSA!** - pensó Natsu al ver a Lucy, y la duda se le presento... - **¿Pero desde cuando Lucy, tiene una hija?, ¿porque Lucy, se ve más grande que la última vez?** - Y las dudas seguían y seguían creciendo.

- **Es hora de buscar respuestas**... - Dijo Natsu decidido a tocar la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de un hombre, ver que se acercaba a darle un beso a Lucy y ella correspondiéndole.

- **Que paso Lucy?** - Dijo aquel chico de cabellera naranja.

- **La pequeña Daniela se ha caído, pero ya paso todo jeje** - dijo Lucy riendo levemente.

- **Ah ya veo, Hmm chicas ya es tarde, es hora de ir a la cama** - dijo el chico mientras aplaudía.

- **Si señor** - dijeron ambas mientras hacían una posición militar.

- **Jajaja!** - Comenzaron a reír todos

- **Creo que no es el momento adecuado**... - Dijo el pelirrosado mientras daba la vuelta y regresaba a su casa, en silencio con el sonido de la incesante lluvia de música de fondo y las lágrimas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia en su rostro.

.

.

- **Necesito respuestas...! Que pasa aquí?** - Decía el pelirrosado mientras tomaba rumbo a la casa de Gray, ya a unos pasos de la puerta, tocó la puerta y salió una niña de unos 10 años aprox.

- **Buenas noches, que se le ofrece?** - dijo la niña con el muy parecido a Juvia.

- **Hmm busco a tu padre Gray Fullbuster, podrías llamarlo?** - dijo Natsu

- **De parte de quién?** - Dijo la pequeña

- **Natsu Dragneel jeje** - dijo el pelirrosa mientras reía.

- **Un momento** - dijo la pequeña, paso menos de 1 minuto y alguien se asomó por la puerta con la mirada algo confusa.

- **Natsu!** - Gritó Gray muy sorprendido.

- **Hey hielito que tal?** - Dijo el pelirrosado mientras reía.

- **pero qué demonios?!**! - Dijo Gray todavía sin comprender.

- **Gray quiero hacerte algunas preguntas antes de tomar mi decisión** - dijo seriamente Natsu.

- **Decisión? Que rayos hablas?** **Apenas te acabas de recuperar**- Dijo El pelinegro mientras lo hacía pasar y le contaba todo lo sucedido, desde el accidente, su estado de coma por más 8 años.

.

.

- **Ya veo** - dijo Natsu un poco triste mientras daba un gran suspiro - **Y que paso con Lucy?** - Dijo Natsu tranquilo.

- **Hmm creo que yo no soy el adecuado para decirte esto, habla con ella** - dijo Gray.

- **No te preocupes ya lo sé!** - Dijo Natsu sonriendo levemente.

- **Entonces, lo sabes?** - Dijo Gray un poco incómodo.

- **Pero sabes me alegro que este feliz con ese chico** - dijo Natsu tratando de sonreír

- **Eh? Como sabes del chico?** - dijo Gray sorprendido.

- **Pues de allá vengo, he visto a sus hijos y al chico, mejor dicho a su familia** - dijo Natsu un poco triste.

- **ufff!** - Dio un gran suspiro Gray.

- **Pero sabes ella intento esperarte, pero demoraste mucho en despertar** - señalo Gray un poco triste.

- **Jeje! Si pues, pero que se va a hacer** - dijo Natsu - **Bueno creo que ya me voy** -

- **Hmm está bien... Así, y que decisión vas a tomar?** - Dijo Gray sin entender bien lo que le dijo Natsu.

- **Mañana lo sabrás no te preocupes, bueno no te molesto más, ya es tarde, yo iré a dormir** - dijo Natsu más tranquilo

- **Ten llévate esto** - dijo Gray entregándole un paraguas.

- **Descuida ya estoy mojado, después de todo me gusta la lluvia** - dijo Natsu ya más tranquilo y saliendo hacia la salida y dirigiéndose a su casa.

.

.

Sacó la llave de su casa, la introdujo al cerrojo y abrió lentamente la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a alguien dentro.

- **Natsu!** - dijo la chica mientras corría a abrazarlo.

- **No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!** - Dijo aquella chica.

- **No pude cumplir! Natsu perdóname!** - Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

- **Eh! ... LUCYY! No hay nada que perdonar** - dijo Natsu, mientras Lucy rompió en llanto...

- **No te lamentes Lucy, si eres feliz no te lamentes** - dijo Natsu abrazando a la rubia.

- **No! NATSUU! Yo te quiero conmigo!, me divorciare, dejare todo por ti!** - Dijo Lucy un poco desesperada.

- **Nooo! LUCYY NO VAYAS A COMETER UNA LOCURA! Tus hijos te necesitan, tu esposo también no les hagas eso! **- Dijo el pelirrosado un poco agitado.

- **NATSU!** - Dijo Lucy con más lágrimas en los ojos.

- **Mírame Lucy!** - Dijo Natsu, mientras Lucy clavaba su mirada en el pelirrosa.

**- Ya estas casada tienes una preciosa hija y un buen muchacho, un hombre que te quiere y te ama, tienes todo, no lo eches a perder, por cosas del pasado, AUN A PESAR DE TODO, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÉ APOYANDOTE EN TODO OK?** - Dijo el pelirrosado mientras Lucy asentía.

- **Más bien, yo soy el que debería disculparse, pero a pesar de todo quiero que sepas que mi corazón siempre estará contigo!** - Dijo Natsu señalando su corazón y llevándolo al centro del pecho de Lucy.

- **Al menos puedo dormir contigo** - dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada.

- **Hmm no quiero problemas Lucy, tu esposo y tus hijos te esperan en casa, ve! **- Dijo Natsu rechazando la propuesta de Lucy.

- **Por favor Natsu, está lloviendo mucho, además ya le avise a Loke** - dijo Lucy

- **Ah tu esposo?** - Dijo Natsu

- **Si!** - Dijo Lucy asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

.

Todo transcurrió normal, Lucy le enseño el álbum de fotos, y puso al día a Natsu de todo lo ocurrido, y se alistaron a dormir.

- **Por cierto Lucy como supiste que ya había despertado del coma?** - dijo Natsu ya en cama con Lucy

- **Pues porque cuando te estabas yendo, salí a botar las bolsas de basura y te vi a lo lejos, y tu bufanda es inconfundible!** - Dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada.

- **Hmm ya veo!** - Dijo Natsu - **Sabes Lucy, lo que más lamento ahora?** -

- **Que cosa?** - dijo Lucy un poco curiosa

- **No te llegue a ver en ese hermoso traje de novia, y aunque sea a verte llevado al altar** - dijo Natsu abriendo el álbum y viendo las fotos de novia de Lucy.

- **Natsu!** - dijo Lucy conmovida con las palabras del que siempre será "su pelirrosa amigo".

- **Jeje, bueno es hora de dormir que descanses Lucy** - dijo Natsu apagando las luces y dándole la espalda a la rubia, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

- **Sabes, mi hija se llama Natsuoko Daniela** - Dijo de repente Lucy, sorprendiendo a Natsu.

- **...** - El pelirrosa simplemente se quedó callado y cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero unos segundos después sintió un par de brazos abrazarlo desde su espalda.

- **Eh?** - Dijo Natsu tratando de moverse pero delicadamente, para no lastimar a Lucy.

- **Por favor, solo permíteme hacer esto! Había esperado mucho por un momento así** - dijo Lucy abrazando más fuerte a Natsu.

- **Sabes en estos días viajare! De regreso a Jegan... **- Dijo Natsu de repente

- **¡Que?!** - Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

- **Si regresare deje muchas cosas inconclusas allá, además venderé esta casa!** - Dijo Natsu

- **...** - silencio solo provenía de la rubia, un largo silencio, que preocupo a Natsu y giró a ver él porque del silencio de la rubia, grande fue su sorpresa.

Al ver a Lucy mirando el techo de la casa, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

- **Que ocurre, Lucy?** - Dijo Natsu.

- **Otra vez me vas a dejar? Otra vez todo esto quedara en nada? Y es que este amor que te tengo no es suficiente para que te quedes a mi lado, lo dejare todo por ti, entiéndelo! **- Dijo Lucy casi gritando.

- **Es por eso, que me voy, no quiero ser un obstáculo para tu felicidad** - dijo Natsu calmado.

- **No lo eres!** - Dijo la rubia llorando

- **No quiero que hagas una locura, por algo del pasado** - dijo Natsu un poco triste - **Te visitare seguido vale?** - Dijo el pelirrosa mientras que Lucy asentía con la cabeza.

- **Ya es tarde deberías dormir** - dijo Natsu abrigando a Lucy con la sabana.

- **Gracias por cuidar, siempre de mí** - Dijo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos.

.

.

**Al día siguiente **

Los rayos solares se hacían presente por la ventana, despertando a la pareja ahora abrazada.

- **Natsu! **- gritaron dos chicas que acababan de entrar al cuarto, lanzándose al pelirrosado y abrazándolo.

- **Erza, Levy?** - Dijo Natsu un poco desconcertado.

- **... **- se quedaron calladas

- **Que ocurre, están bien?** - Dijo el pelirrosado un poco preocupado al ver a sus amigas aun con la cara en las sabanas.

- **Te hemos extrañado tanto** - dijeron ambas llorando.

- **Vamos chicas tranquilas!** - Dijo Natsu

- **Lucy?** - Dijo Levy un poco preocupada.

- **Pero que ocurre acá?** - Dijo Erza un poco molesta.

- **No me digas Natsu que te has acostado con Lucy?** - Dijo Levy un poco sorprendida.

- **Lucy está casada, Natsu!** - Dijo Erza muy molesta.

- **Si ya lo sé** - dijo el pelirrosado mientras se levantaba de la cama, se dirigió a la cómoda para abrir un cajón y sacar un pantalón, un polo blanco con llamas amarillas en la parte de abajo, un par de medias y un bóxer. Y sin más que decir, abrió la puerta del baño y se metió.

- **Eh?** - Dijo Erza y Levy

- **Porqué nos ignoras idiota? Es que acaso no te das cuenta lo que has hecho?** - Dijo Erza.

- **Déjalo Erza, él no me ha hecho nada, solo la pasamos conversando ayer, y cuando me fije ya era tarde, así que decidí quedarme a dormir acá, no paso lo que tú piensas** - dijo Lucy mirando tristemente el techo de la habitación de Natsu.

- **Ya veo!** - Dijo Erza un poco triste

- **Lo sentimos Lu-chan** - dijo Levy.

- **No te preocupe**s - señalo la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama y con los pies buscaba su calzado.

Mientras tanto en el baño, se encontraba el pelirrosa en una pequeña silla sentado mientras que el agua de la ducha le daba a la nuca.

- **Ufff!** - Dio un gran suspiro, se levantó y cerró la llave de la ducha, busco la toalla y se secó el cuerpo, después se colocó la ropa que había llevado, sin más salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la sala, pues ya no había nadie en su habitación.

- **Sacaré mi maleta, del armario** - se dijo así mismo el pelirrosa, mientras sacaba la maleta del armario y buscaba su ropa para guardarla.

Después de haber alistado todo y de haber comprado su vuelo a Jegan para mañana en la noche, bajo las escaleras, y fue a la cocina por un bocadillo pues el hambre lo atacó repentinamente.

- **Ufff! Joder no hay nada, supongo que saldré a comer** - dijo Natsu mientras caminaba hacia la sala. Y todos estaban ahí en sus respectivas sillas, en una gran mesa.

- **Natsu como que te vas?!** - Dijeron todos en coro, Erza, Juvia y Levy.

- **Explícate** - dijeron Jellal, Gajeel y Gray.

- **Bueno tengo muchos pendientes, hay muchas razones por las que me voy, pero dejemos de hablar de esto, quiero oír de ustedes, pues ha pasado mucho tiempos dejemos de hablar de mí** - dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa, que sacó un sonrojo a Lucy que a pesar de todo seguía en silencio.

Y así dejaron de hacerle tantas preguntas a Natsu y siguieron con su reunión, contándole a Natsu, cada detalle acerca de muchas cosas que el pelirrosa se había perdido.

.

.

**Viaje**

Ya en el aeropuerto, el vuelo saldría a las 3:40 p.m., todos se encontraban en la sala de espera junto a Natsu. Mientras afuera se encontraba Loke con los hijos de Lucy jugando "a las traes".

El pelirrosa se acercó hacia la ventana y observó al chico pelinaranja que jugaba con los niños y los hacia reír.

**- ****Definitivamente él debió ser el padre**- dijo Natsu, pero no se había percatado que Erza estaba ahí.

- **Porque simplemente no luchas por ella?** - dijo Erza

- **Bueno eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte** - dijo Natsu.

- **"no puedo actuar como un niño siempre"** - pensó el pelirrosado mientras veía a Loke jugar con los niños.

- **Pero no vez, que ambos están sufriendo?** - Dijo la pelirroja

- **Bueno al menos ella no sufrirá tanto como yo** - dijo el pelirrosa.

- **Sabes me siento muy orgullosa de ti, no eres tan inmaduro como aparentas** - dijo la pelirroja.

- **Jeje Que debería decir? Hmm gracias? **- Dijo Natsu riendo levemente.

_**Hey que tal?! ... bueno espero que les haya gustado, últimamente he estado pasando por algunas malas situaciones, estaba algo deprimido así que quise desahogarme continuando esta historia, y he aquí la historia más trágica que he escrito en toda mi vida :)!**_

_**PD: Perdón por la demora...**_

_**RPD: Si la historia tiene alguna falla ortográfica, espero me lleguen a disculpar, ODIO COMETER ERRORES EN MI ORTOGRAFÍA.  
**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
